B-17 Flying Fortress units of the United States Army Air Forces
This is a list of United States Army Air Forces B-17 Flying Fortress units of the United States Army Air Forces including variants and other historical information. Heavy bomber training organizations primarily under II Bomber Command in the United States and non-combat units are not included. The B-17 Flying Fortress was perhaps the most well-known American heavy bomber of the Second World War. It achieved a fame far beyond that of its more-numerous contemporary, the Consolidated B-24 Liberator. The first pre-production Y1B-17 Fortress was delivered to the 2d Bombardment Group, Langley Field, Virginia on 11 January 1936; the first production B-17B was delivered on 29 March 1939 also to the 2d Bombardment Group. A total of 12,677 production Fortresses was built before production came to an end. In August 1944, the B-17 equipped no less than 33 overseas combat groups. The last Boeing-built B-17G was delivered to the USAAF on 13 April 1945. Following the end of World War II, the Flying Fortress was rapidly withdrawn from USAAF service, being replaced by the B-29 Superfortress. Literally thousands of Fortresses used in combat in Europe by Eighth or Fifteenth Air Force or in the United States by II Bomber Command training units were flown to various disposal units. A few were sold to private owners, but the vast majority were cut up for scrap Aircraft in the final early 1945 production manufacturing block by Boeing or Lockheed-Vega (Block 110) were converted to the B-17H search and rescue model, being modified to carry a lifeboat under the fuselage. Postwar B-17s were used by the Military Air Transport Service Air Rescue Service, in 1948 being re-designated SB-17G. Some RB-17Gs were also used by the MATS Air Photographic and Charting Service (APCS). A few SB-17s were used by the Air Rescue Service in Japan during the Korean War, but were all of the postwar B-17s were retired from MATS by the mid-1950s, and becoming Air Proving Ground Command QB-17 Drones or DB-17 Drone directors. The drones were operated primarily by the 3205th Drone Group, Eglin AFB, Florida. The last operational USAF B-17 mission was on 6 August 1959, when DB-17P 44-83684 (Originally a Douglas/Long Beach B-17G-90-DL) directed QB-17G 44-83717 which was expended as a target for an AIM-4 Falcon air-to-air missile fired from an F-101 Voodoo, near Holloman AFB, New Mexico. 44-83684 arrived at Davis-Monthan AFB for storage a few days later. The few DB-17P remaining operational drone controllers remaining on Air Force rolls afterward were transferred to various museums in 1960. Combat Organizations Fifth Air Force Prior to the Attack on Pearl Harbor, the 19th Bombardment Group had 35 B-17s in the Philippines. By 14 December only 14 remained. Beginning on 17 December, the surviving B-17s based there began to be evacuated to Australia, then were sent to Singosari Airfield, Java on 30 December 1941. The 7th Bomb Group was originally scheduled to reinforce the Philippines in December 1941 from Fort Douglas, Utah, and the ground echelon had already left by ship from San Francisco. Pearl Harbor Attack led to ground echelon being returned to United States and the air echelon remained at Hamilton Field, California flying antisubmarine patrols. 9th Bomb Squadron deployed to Southwest Pacific in mid-December, travelling east via Floria, Brazil, across central Africa to the Middle East. Then via Arabia to Karachi, India via Singapore to Singosari Airfield, Java, joining the 19th BG on 14 January. Both units would remain on Java until March 1942, taking part in the brave but ultimately futile attempts to defend the Philippines and the Dutch East Indies. The B-17s were never present in large enough numbers to make any real difference to the course of the campaign. The 19th BG withdrew to Australia with the B-17 survivors of the 9th Bomb Squadron, which was re-equipped with B-24s in India as part of Tenth Air Force. Nine of the survivors were eventually sent to the Middle East in July to defend Egypt against the advancing German Afrika Corps. The 19th BG received some replacement aircraft and was joined by the 43d Bomb Group in Australia in March. The two units took part in the campaign on Papua New Guinea, before the 19th BG was moved back to the United States at the end of 1942, transferring its assets to the 43d. The 43d BG flew combat missions with B-17s until August 1943 when they were replaced by B-24s. * 7th Bombardment Group : Received B-17Bs, 1939 at Hamilton Field, California (USAAC) : Deployed to Netherlands East Indies, Jan–Mar 1942 with 7 B-17Es : 9th Bombardment Squadron operated from Java until withdrawn in Mar 1942. : Squadron reassigned to Tenth Air Force in India. * 19th Bombardment Group : Received B-17Bs, 1939 at March Field, California (USAAC) : Deployed to Clark Field, Philippines Oct 1941 with B-17Cs : Operated from Philippines, Australia, Netherlands East Indies, Oct 1941 – Dec 1942 : 14th Bombardment Squadron (Del Monte Field)* :: Designated as Non-Operational, Mar 1942 : 28th Bombardment Squadron (Clark Field)* : 30th Bombardment Squadron (Clark Field)* : 93d Bombardment Squadron (Del Monte Field)* : 40th Reconnaissance Squadron (Formed Mar 1942 in Australia)** :: Redesignated: 435th Bombardment Squadron (Apr–Dec 1942) : Returned to United States as B-17 OTU, B-17s to 43d BG Dec 1942 * 43d Bombardment Group : Received B-17Bs at Langley Field, Virginia, Jan 1941 (USAAC) : Flew Coastal patrols, Jan 1941 – Feb 1942 under First Air Force (USAAC) : Deployed to Australia, Mar 1942 with B-17Es : Operated from Australia, New Guinea, Mar 1942 – Aug 1943 : 63d Bombardment Squadron : 64th Bombardment Squadron : 65th Bombardment Squadron : 403d Bombardment Squadron : Converted to B-24 Liberators, Aug 1943 Note* Personnel of squadron not required for flight operations transferred to V Interceptor Command, 24 Dec 1941. Fought as infantry during Battle of Bataan. Note** Formed with 7th BG B-17E aircraft and personnel that arrived in Australia, Mar 1942 and 10 Sierra Bombardment Group B-17Es, arrived in Australia c 20 January. Sixth Air Force About thirty B-17s (B/D/E/F) served in the Caribbean and Antilles Air Commands during World War II, the first (B-17D 40-3058) arriving in Panama Canal Zone during March 1941. However, usually less ten were operational at any one time. They were mostly R- (Restricted from combat) RB-17Bs and Ds stationed at Río Hato Field, but some were at Albrook Field. Later E and F models no longer suitable for training were obtained as replacement aircraft. Some were based at Waller Field, Trinidad. They were used for long-range antisubmarine patrols over the Caribbean, South Atlantic and Eastern Pacific approaches to the Panama Canal. Were also used for long-distance flights to Ecuador, Peru, British Guiana and Brazil as transports. In addition to the Sixth Air Force B-17s, F-9 photo-mapping Fortresses of the 1st Photographic Group were frequently in the command's AOR, as well as in South America on aerial survey and mapping missions. * 6th Bombardment Group : Río Hato Field, Panama, 1941 – May 1942 : 3d Bombardment Squadron : Reassigned to Galapagos Islands, May 1942 * 9th Bombardment Group : Waller Field, Trinidad, 1941 – May 1942 : 430th Bombardment Squadron : Reassigned to Army Air Forces School of Applied Tactics, May 1942 * 40th Bombardment Group : Albrook Field, Canal Zone, 1941 – Jul 1943 : 44th Bombardment Squadron : Reassigned for B-29 Transition Training, Jul 1943 Seventh/Thirteenth Air Force The B-17 was to achieve its first taste of combat during the Pearl Harbor Attack, when the 5th Bombardment Group based at Hickam Field, Hawaii had 12 B-17Ds parked on the ramp. Five of these B-17s were destroyed, and eight were damaged in the attack. On December 7, The 38th Reconnaissance Squadron (Heavy), 11th Bombardment Group, with four B-17Cs and two new B-17Es was inbound from Hamilton Field, California to Hickam on their way to the Philippines to reinforce the American forces there. They arrived at Hickam at the height of the attack. One was destroyed, three others badly damaged. Remaining in Hawaii after the attack, in June 1942, B-17s from the 5th and 11th Bomb Groups were used in the Battle of Midway, but with little effectiveness. Both the 5th and 11th Bombardment Groups joined the Thirteenth Air Force during 1942 and took part in the American campaign in the south west Pacific, fighting during the campaigns in the Solomon Islands (including the battle for Guadalcanal) and the return campaign to the Philippines. By the middle of 1943 both units had replaced their B-17s with B-24 Liberators * 5th Bombardment Group : Hawaii, Solomon Islands, Nov 1941 – Aug 1943 : 23d Bombardment Squadron : 31st Bombardment Squadron : 72d Bombardment Squadron : 394th Bombardment Squadron : Converted to B-24 Liberators, Aug 1943 * 11th Bombardment Group : Hawaii, New Hebrides, Nov 1941 – Aug 1943 : 26th Bombardment Squadron : 42d Bombardment Squadron : 98th Bombardment Squadron : 431st Bombardment Squadron : Converted to B-24 Liberators, Aug 1943 Eighth Air Force : See: VIII Bomber Command, Eighth Air Force Was primary operator of B-17 Flying Fortresses in overseas combat theaters during World War II. The B-17 may have first seen combat in American markings in the Philippines, but it would earn its enduring fame with the Eighth Air Force, based in England and fighting over Occupied Europe. The story of the B-17 would become the story of the VIII Bomber Command (later Eighth Air Force) strategic heavy bombardment campaign of the European Theater of Operations (ETO) during World War II Initially equipped with B-17Es in 1942, the Eighth Air Force received B-17Fs in Jan 1943 and B-17Gs in Nov 1943. Flying Fortresses were employed in long-range strategic bombardment operations over Occupied Europe and Nazi Germany, August 1942 – May 1945 attacking enemy military, transportation and industrial targets as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. * 34th Bombardment Group : Coastal patrol B-17s, Jan 1941 – May 1942 under First Air Force : Deployed to ETO May 1944 with B-24s; transitioned to B-17s Sep 1944 : RAF Mendlesham (AAF-156), Sep 1944 – Aug 1945 : 4th Bombardment Squadron : 7th Bombardment Squadron : 18th Bombardment Squadron : 391st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 91st Bombardment Group : RAF Bassingbourn (AAF-121), Oct 1942 – Jun 1945 : 322d Bombardment Squadron : 323d Bombardment Squadron : 324th Bombardment Squadron : 401st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 92d Bombardment Group : RAF Bovingdon (AAF-112), Aug 1942 – Jan 1943; RAF Alconbury (AAF-102), Jan–Sep 1943; RAF Podington (AAF-109), Sep 1943 – Jun 1945 : 325th Bombardment Squadron : 326th Bombardment Squadron : 327th Bombardment Squadron (May–Jul 1943 YB-40 Testing) : 407th Bombardment Squadron : To: Air Transport Command, Jun 1945, Absorbed into 306th BG, Feb 1946 * 94th Bombardment Group : RAF Bury St. Edmunds (AAF-468), May 1943 – Dec 1945 : 331st Bombardment Squadron : 332d Bombardment Squadron : 333d Bombardment Squadron : 410th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Dec 1945 * 95th Bombardment Group : RAF Horham (AAF-119), May 1943 – Jun 1945 : 334th Bombardment Squadron : 335th Bombardment Squadron : 336th Bombardment Squadron : 412th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 96th Bombardment Group : RAF Snetterton Heath (AAF-138), Apr 1943 – Dec 1945 : 337th Bombardment Squadron : 338th Bombardment Squadron : 339th Bombardment Squadron : 413th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Dec 1945 * 100th Bombardment Group : RAF Thorpe Abbotts (AAF-139), Jun 1943 – Dec 1945 : 349th Bombardment Squadron : 350th Bombardment Squadron : 351st Bombardment Squadron : 418th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Dec 1945 * 303d Bombardment Group : RAF Molesworth (AAF-107), Sep 1942 – May 1945 : 358th Bombardment Squadron : 359th Bombardment Squadron : 360th Bombardment Squadron : 427th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Jul 1945 * 305th Bombardment Group : RAF Chelveston (AAF-105), Sep 1942 – Jul 1945 : 364th Bombardment Squadron : 365th Bombardment Squadron : 366th Bombardment Squadron : 422d Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Dec 1946 * 306th Bombardment Group : RAF Thurleigh (AAF-111), Sep 1942 – Dec 1945 : 367th Bombardment Squadron : 368th Bombardment Squadron : 369th Bombardment Squadron : 423d Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Dec 1946 * 351st Bombardment Group : RAF Polebrook (AAF-110), May 1943 – Jun 1945 : 508th Bombardment Squadron : 509th Bombardment Squadron : 510th Bombardment Squadron : 511th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 379th Bombardment Group : RAF Kimbolton (AAF-117), May 1943 – Jun 1945 : 524th Bombardment Squadron : 525th Bombardment Squadron : 526th Bombardment Squadron : 527th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Jul 1945 * 381st Bombardment Group : RAF Ridgewell (AAF-167), Jun 1943 – Jun 1945 : 532d Bombardment Squadron : 533d Bombardment Squadron : 534th Bombardment Squadron : 535th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 384th Bombardment Group : RAF Grafton Underwood (AAF-106), Jun 1943 – Jun 1945 : 544th Bombardment Squadron : 545th Bombardment Squadron : 546th Bombardment Squadron : 547th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Feb 1946 * 385th Bombardment Group : RAF Great Ashfield (AAF-155), Jun 1943 – Aug 1945 : 548th Bombardment Squadron : 549th Bombardment Squadron : 550th Bombardment Squadron : 551st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 388th Bombardment Group : RAF Knettishall (AAF-136), Jun 1943 – Aug 1945 : 560th Bombardment Squadron : 561st Bombardment Squadron : 562d Bombardment Squadron : 563d Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Sep 1945 * 390th Bombardment Group : RAF Framlingham (AAF-153), Jul 1943 – Aug 1945 : 568th Bombardment Squadron : 569th Bombardment Squadron : 570th Bombardment Squadron : 571st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 398th Bombardment Group : RAF Nuthampstead (AAF-131), Apr 1944 – May 1945 : 600th Bombardment Squadron : 601st Bombardment Squadron : 602d Bombardment Squadron : 603d Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Sep 1945 * 401st Bombardment Group : RAF Deenethorpe (AAF-128), Nov 1943 – May 1945 : 612th Bombardment Squadron : 613th Bombardment Squadron : 614th Bombardment Squadron : 615th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 447th Bombardment Group : RAF Rattlesden (AAF-126), Nov 1943 – Aug 1945 : 708th Bombardment Squadron : 709th Bombardment Squadron : 710th Bombardment Squadron : 711th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 452d Bombardment Group : RAF Deopham Green (AAF-142), Jan 1944 – Aug 1945 : 728th Bombardment Squadron : 729th Bombardment Squadron : 730th Bombardment Squadron : 731st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 457th Bombardment Group : RAF Glatton (AAF-130), Jan 1944 – Jun 1945 : 748th Bombardment Squadron : 749th Bombardment Squadron : 750th Bombardment Squadron : 751st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 * 482d Bombardment Group : Aug 1943 – May 1945 : RAF Alconbury (AAF-102) : Attached to: VIII Composite Command, Feb 1944 – Jan 1945 : Composite group with 2 squadrons of B-17s and one of B-24s : Conducted Pathfinder missions using H2X radar : 812th Bombardment Squadron (B-17) : 813th Bombardment Squadron (B-17) : 814th Bombardment Squadron (B-24) : Inactivated Sep 1945 * 486th Bombardment Group : RAF Sudbury (AAF-158), Aug 1944 – Aug 1945 : Deployed to ETO, April 1944 with B-24s; Converted to B-17s, Aug 1944 : 832d Bombardment Squadron : 833d Bombardment Squadron : 834th Bombardment Squadron : 835th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 487th Bombardment Group : RAF Lavenham (AAF-137), Jul 1944 – Aug 1945 : Deployed to ETO, April 1944 with B-24s; Converted to B-17s, Jul 1944 : 836th Bombardment Squadron : 837th Bombardment Squadron : 838th Bombardment Squadron : 839th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 490th Bombardment Group : Aug 1944 – Aug 1945 : RAF Eye (AAF-134), Aug 1944 – Aug 1945 : Deployed to ETO, April 1944 with B-24s; Converted to B-17s, Aug 1944 : 848th Bombardment Squadron : 849th Bombardment Squadron : 850th Bombardment Squadron : 851st Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 493d Bombardment Group : RAF Wormingford (AAF-159); RAF Debach (AAF-152), May 1944 – Aug 1945 : Deployed to ETO, April 1944 with B-24s; Converted to B-17s, May 1944 : 860th Bombardment Squadron : 861st Bombardment Squadron : 862d Bombardment Squadron : 863d Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Aug 1945 Twelfth/Fifteenth Air Force Although less important than the B-24 Liberator in the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO), six B-17 Groups did serve in North Africa and Italy, two of them serving from 1942 until the end of the war. Two B-17E groups (97th and 301st) deployed to Morocco and Algeria from VIII Bomber Command in Englan during November 1942. These were two of the most experienced B-17 units, and their departure from England slowed down the development of the Eighth Air Force’s offensive. Later, two newly-trained II Bomber Command groups (2d, 99th) deployed from the United States. The four B-17E groups formed the heavy bomber component of XII Bomber Command (and Northwest African Strategic Air Force). In North Africa Flying Fortresses were used against German and Italian military targets in Algeria and Tunisia, and to attack German shipping in the Mediterranean. Flying Fortresses took part in the bombardment of the Italian stronghold of Pantelleria, the invasion of Sicily and the invasion of Italy. Once the Allies were firmly established on the Italian mainland, the B-17 squadrons moved Italy, joining the Fifteenth Air Force in November 1943 and were upgraded to B-17Gs. They were joined by two more groups (463d, 483d) in the spring of 1944, bringing the total up to six. At their peak there were 669 B-17 crews stationed in the Mediterranean theater. From bases around Foggia, the Fortresses engaged in long-range strategic bombardment of enemy military, transportation and industrial targets in the Balkans, Italy, Austria, France and southern Germany as part of the United States' air offensive against Nazi Germany. B-17s were also employed in tactical missions, supporing Fifth Army's campaign in Italy itself, most famously bombarding the monastery at Monte Cassino, and also took part in the invasion of southern France. * 2d Bombardment Group : Coastal patrol B-17Bs, Jul 1939 Jan 1941 – Oct 1942 under First Air Force : Deployed to North Africa with B-17Fs, Apr 1943 : Transferred to Amendola Airfield, Italy (MTO), Oct 1943 – Feb 1946 (B-17G) : 20th Bombardment Squadron : 49th Bombardment Squadron : 96th Bombardment Squadron : 429th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Feb 1946 * 97th Bombardment Group : Deployed to ETO, RAF Polebrook (B-3/AAF-110), Jun–Nov 1942 : Deployed to North Africa with B-17Fs, Nov 1942 : Transferred to Amendola Airfield, Italy (MTO), Oct 1943 – Oct 1945 (B-17G) : 340th Bombardment Squadron : 341st Bombardment Squadron : 342d Bombardment Squadron : 414th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Oct 1945 * 99th Bombardment Group : Deployed to North Africa with B-17Fs, Feb 1943 : Transferred to Tortorella Airfield, Italy (MTO), Oct 1943 – Nov 1945 (B-17G) : 346th Bombardment Squadron : 347th Bombardment Squadron : 348th Bombardment Squadron : 416th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Nov 1945 * 301st Bombardment Group : Deployed to ETO, RAF Chelveston (B-6/AAF-105), Aug–Nov 1942 : Deployed to North Africa with B-17Fs, Nov 1942 : Transferred to Southern Italy (MTO), Oct 1943 – Jul 1945 (B-17G) : 32d Bombardment Squadron : 352d Bombardment Squadron : 353d Bombardment Squadron : 419th Bombardment Squadron : Assigned to Second Air Force for B-29 training, Aug 1945 : Inactivated Oct 1945 * 463d Bombardment Group : Deployed to Celone Airfield, Italy (MTO), Mar 1944 – Sep 1945 (B-17G) : 772d Bombardment Squadron : 773d Bombardment Squadron : 774th Bombardment Squadron : 775th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Oct 1945 * 483d Bombardment Group : Deployed to Sterparone Airfield, Italy (MTO), Mar 1944 – Sep 1945 (B-17G) : 815th Bombardment Squadron : 816th Bombardment Squadron : 817th Bombardment Squadron : 840th Bombardment Squadron : Inactivated Sep 1945 US Army, Middle East Air Force (USAMEAF)/Ninth Air Force USAMEAF was a provisional organization formed at RAF Lydda, British Palestine on 1 July 1942. It consisted of nine B-17Es and nineteen B-24 Liberators formerly of the 9th Bombardment and 88th Reconnaissance Squadrons, 7th Bombardment Group which arrived from Allahabad Airfield, India to aid British Forces in Egypt after General Erwin Rommel advanced the Afrika Corps toward the Suez Canal. The B-17s transferred to the Middle East were older aircraft that had escaped from the Philippines or were sent from the United States in January 1942 that had fought in the Netherlands East Indies with Fifth Air Force. They would be organized into the 1st Provisional Bombardment Group on 20 July. It was the core of what would eventually become the 376th Bombardment Group, Ninth Air Force, which was transferred to RAF Abu Sueir, Egypt on 12 November. B-17s would be flown on combat missions from RAF Lyddia and RAF El Fayid, Egypt, attacking the harbor at Tobruk, Libya seven times with day and night raids throughout July, continually raiding the harbor shipping and disrupting Axis storage areas. It is believed that the Fortresses were sent to the secret Gura Army Air Base, Eritrea (Project 19) in August for depot-level maintenance, which was not possible at the British bases and had which been deferred since the beginning of the war in December. The B-17Es would not engaged in combat again until mid-October, when raids on Tobruk began again on 12 October, and attacking a coastal road near Bardia, Libya on 20 October after a mission against Tobruk was cancelled due to cloud cover. They were also engaged in attacking harbor facilities and Axis naval targets on Crete and Benghazi, Libya through which Afrika Korps supplies were landed. The B-17s made a final raid against installations at Sousse, Tunisia before being taken out of front-line service with the arrival of newer B-24 and B-25 units from the United States. References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, AL: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * * Bowman, Styling (2003), B-17 Flying Fortress Units of the Pacific War, Osprey, ISBN 1-84176-481-7 * Hagedorn (1997), Alae Supra Canalem : Wings over the Canal: The Sixth Air Force and the Antilles Air Command, Turner, 1563111535 * Combat Chronology, US Army Air Forces Mediterranean – Jun–Dec 1942 * Project 19 – US repair base for British aircraft in Eritrea * Lend-Lease and Project 19 Category:Lists of military units and formations of World War II Category:United States Army Air Forces lists Operators (USAAF)